


Stressed and Horny

by kmhs



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: ;), Comfort, Cuddling, Emily's adorable and horny, Emily's adorable and stressed, F/F, F/F/F/F, Foursome, I do take prompts, I’m not sorry tho :P, MORE then willing, PP, PP2, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Smut, Spanking in a couple chapters, Teasing, The girls are willing to help, This was supposed to be a one shot and now it’s not, idk it just kinda happened, it’s several one shots, kinda bondage but not really, pp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmhs/pseuds/kmhs
Summary: After a long day of working in the studio, Beca and Emily return home and the girls help with Emily's stress and hornyness.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Chloe Beale, Beca mitchell/emily junk, Beca/Chloe, Beca/Emily, Beca/Stacie, Becemily - Relationship, Bechemilacie, Bechemily - Relationship, Bechloe, Bemily - Relationship, Bhloe - Relationship, Bloe - Relationship, Chacie - Relationship, Chemilacie, Chemily - Relationship, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad/Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell, STEMILY, beca mitchell/stacie conrad, steca - Relationship
Comments: 103
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

After a long day in the studio, Emily and Beca sat in the car in the parking lot, trying to relax a little before they started their twenty-minute journey home. "Do you think Stacie and Chloe are gonna be home?" Emily asked, looking over at Beca whose head was resting on the steering wheel. 

"Em, it's two a.m. If they're not in bed, fast asleep I'm gonna kill both of them." Beca said, taking a deep breath and sitting up. She put her hand on the gear shift and looked over at Emily, smiling at her. "You're so pretty, babygirl. I'm so lucky. We all are."

Emily smiled bashfully and looked at her lap, her cheeks growing pink. "Becs, stop!" She whined, "You're making me blush!" 

Beca smiled and rubbed her hand up and down Emily's thigh in a completely innocent way, well to her, to Emily it had been two months and she had been too busy to join in with the others. She squirmed and tried to get away from Beca's hand, hiding her embarrassment. "God, you're so easy, Em. How are you already turned on, I'm barely touching you?" Beca teased, edging her hand further up Emily's leg.

"Becssss!" Emily whined, squirming against the moisture in her panties.

"I know, baby. When we get home we can take a shower together. As long as you can be quiet enough to not wake up our loves."

Emily nodded and grabbed Beca's hand to stop her teasing movements. Beca just smiled and put the car into drive.

$

Beca unlocked the Livingroom door and guided Emily in. They looked over to the couch to see Stacie barely and awake and Chloe curled up into her side. "Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Beca whispered, rubbing Emily's back.

"Chloe wanted to wait for you but it got late and she dozed off. I was going to carry her to bed but she was just so cute curled up next to me so I left her."

"Why are you still up?" Emily asked, sitting on the other side of Stacie. Beca sat next to Chloe and wrapped her arms around her.

"Well I didn't want to miss our goodnight kisses. I gave Chloe one, and you guys should get one too." Stacie said.

"Aw, babe, you're such a softie." Beca cooed, tickling Stacie's sides. Stacie jerked, causing Chloe to wake up, confused and disoriented.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, sitting up in Beca and Stacie's arms.

"Nothing, Chlo, Stacie was just being an adorable teddy bear and Beca tickled her." Emily said

"Stacie? A teddy bear? I thought this was common knowledge." Chloe said, curling into Stacie's chest.

"Anyways, are you guys ready for bed? I think if any of us want to wake up at a reasonable hour tomorrow, we need to head that way." Chloe said, embracing her inner mom-of-the-group.

"Well, I was thinking, since it's been a while, and Emily's feeling extra... needy tonight, we could show her just how much we love her." Beca said, grabbing Emily's hands. Emily looked down at her lap and blushed. Being the newest of the girlfriends, she's still a little shy. The other girls have done everything they could think of but Emily just gets anxious and feels like they don't love her as much as they do each other. Stacie felt the same way when she joined Beca and Chloe's relationship three years ago. Emily just felt like more of a burden than anything else. 

Chloe sensed Emily's insecurity and stood up, walking over to Emily and straddling her lap. She cupped Emily's face in her hands and kissed her, earning a whimper. Stacie turned to face Emily and Chloe tilted the younger girl's head so Stacie could have access to her neck. Beca slid behind Emily and tied her hair up before reaching around and slowly trailing her hands from Emily's stomach and up to her boobs, squeezing them gently. She rested her head on Emily's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Do you want us to take you to the bedroom?" she asked, trailing her hands up Emily's shirt, her cold hands up against Emily's warm stomach caused Emily's to gasp and nod comically fast.

Stacie and Chloe smiled at each other and Stacie pulled Emily up, letting her wrap her legs around her waist. "You're like a little monkey, it's so cute!" Chloe said, running her fingers through Emily's hair, leaving a kiss on her cheek.

"Let's get this little monkey to bed." Beca said, leading the way to their bedroom.

Chloe followed, backed by Stacie who had Emily's snuggled head snuggled against her chest. Stacie smiled down at her kissed the crown of her head. Beca opened the door for Stacie who walked over to the bed and gently laid Emily down on her back.

Chloe smiled and pulled Emily by her arms so she was sitting up. Beca pulled Emily's shirt over her head, leaving Chloe to place wet, open-mothed kissed across Emily's newly-exposed skin. Beca then unclipped Emily's bra and Chloe made her way up to warp her lips around Emily's nipples and ran her tongue lightly over her areolas. Emily threw her head back, just missing Beca's nose, instead Beca moved so Emily's head landed on her shoulder. Beca kissed her and laid her all the way on her back. Chloe motioned for Stacie, who until then, had been standing there, mouth open in awe at the sight before her. As much as she loved being a part of it all, watching her girlfriends in action always turned her on. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and ran over to the bed and almost through herself between Emily's legs. Beca laughed and started sucking on Emily's pulse point, drawing a loud, guttural moan from the back of Emily's throat.

Stacie started rubbing Emily through her pants, as Emily's hips involuntarily bucked up into her hands. Emily's mind was running crazy with everything she was feeling, each of her girlfriends knew exactly what to touch, suck, lick, and bite to drive Emily absolutely insane. She was focusing in on Chloe's sucking and licking on her nipples and Beca's on her neck when she heard Stacie unzip her jeans. She pulled them down her youngest girlfriend's legs, kissing as she went down, causing Emily to squirm even more than before.

Stacie finished pulling the jeans off Emily's ankles and threw them on the floor next to her bra and shirt and then followed with her underwear. The cold air hit Emily's cunt and she gasped. Chloe stroked Emily's stomach comfortingly. Stacie rubbed at her entrance and kissed where her thigh and pussy connected, making her whine and squirm. Beca started making out with Emily to distract her from Stacie's teasing.

"Stacie," Chloe scolded, "Our little girl has had a long enough day, stop teasing her, she needs her release." 

Stacie laughed and immediately shoved two fingers into Emily and started sucking roughly on her clit. Emily sobbed and jerked away from the intense pleasure she felt too quickly.

Stacie! Stop it! You're gonna overstimulate her before she can even cum once!" Beca reprimanded.

"Yeah" Emily teased, swatting at Stacie's ass.

Stacie rolled her eyes and started sucking lightly on Emily's clit. Emily relaxed again and started grinding her hips into Stacie's mouth. Stacie slowly worked her two fingers back into Emily and this time, Emily was ready and screamed out Stacie's name. Chloe let off of Emily's now raw nipples and she and Beca sat her up, leaning her against their chests. Beca went back to sucking dark, red marks into Emily's neck and Chloe kissed her. Stacie, wanting to join in on the action sooner, added a third finger and sucked harder on her clit. Emily came all over Stacie's fingers and moaned so hard that Beca and Chloe had to stop what they were doing. Stacie slowly rode Emily through her orgasm and pulled her fingers out. Emily whined at the feeling of her fullness disappearing so quickly. Chloe and Beca pulled Emily close and Stacie wrapped her arms around all three so that they were all snuggling against her.

$

Emily was laying between Stacie's legs with her head on her chest. Beca was on her right side, smiling at Emily and kissing her on the lips every couple minutes. Chloe was on Stacie's other side. Stacie had fallen asleep with her mouth planted on Chloe's forehead and Chloe thought it was too cute to move. She was running her fingers through Emily's now combed out hair and was gently rubbing her back and every once on a while she would run her hand over her ass and knead gently. 

The girls fell asleep like that, peaceful and Emily thoroughly fucked.


	2. Emily Returns the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily wants to return the favor to Stacie and ends up learning a little bit more about her girlfriend. 
> 
> Chloe’s only in this for a little bit and Beca’s only mentioned but I thought this would be more intimate and easier to write.
> 
> Also, there’s spanking, just sayin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Wolfy_46 for this prompt also sorry I didn’t post for a while. If you have any prompts for this ship or variations of this ship please send them in. There’s not a lot I won’t do tbh. I also will write for Glee, Supergirl, Dickinson (pretty much anything Hailee Steinfeld but I’m OBSESSED w Dickinson.) There’s more so just ask and if I know them I’ll do them. You'll have good luck with pretty much every lesbian tv ship I have no life.

“Hey, Stace?” Stacie looked up from her computer to see Emily standing in the doorway of Stacie and Chloe’s shared office, nervously rubbing the back of her calf with her foot, her hair all messy from just waking up.

“Hey, sweetheart” Stacie said, smiling. “Do you need something?”

“No, sorry to bother you..” Emily said, panicking and staring to walk out, not wanting to bother her busy girlfriend.

“No, Emily, wait!” Stacie said, jumping up and wrapping her arms around Emily’s waist from behind. “You clearly needed something, just tell me.” She kissed Emily’s cheek and hugged her tighter. 

Emily turned around in Stacie’s arms and shyly tucked her head in her chest, smelling her perfume. “I was going to pay you back from the other night but I wasn’t feeling well this morning and I fell asleep before you got home.” Emily said, sighing and snuggling closer to Stacie. 

“Are you sick or do you think it was just a bug?” Stacie asked pulling away and feeling Emily’s forehead.

“I’m fine. I just needed a nap. Jeez, Chloe!” Emily said, pulling away from Stacie’s hand and giggling.

“Sorry for trying to look out for my girl.” Stacie said, putting her hands up in mock surrender. “But seriously, if you’re not feeling well we can just go back to bed and cuddle. I can finish my work later. You don’t have to repay me right now. Or ever. It wasn’t a favor, I was just showing my girlfriend how much I love her.”

“I know but still, I wanna make you feel as good as I did. Plus, Becs and Chloe will get all jealous and horny and that’s always fun.” Emily said, playing with the top buttons on Stacie’s favorite work shirt. “So, what do you say, cuddling and sleeping or fucking?”

“Well, if you’re sure you’re feeling better-“

“I am!”

“Then I’m never apposed to the repayment of a good fuck.”

At that, Emily put her hands on Stacie’s shoulders and pushed her against the wall. The second her back hit the wall, Stacie gasped and started grinding against the thigh that was just moved between her legs.

Emily has never been very confident about pleasuring her girlfriends, she gets nervous and constantly asks them if they like what she’s doing. Which, if they’re being honest, is adorable but totally kills the mood.

But, today was different, Stacie noticed something different about Emily, something carnal, something really fucking hot.

Emily immediately started nipping and sucking on her neck, leaving dark, painful marks that was totally unprofessional for a biology professor. But Stacie couldn’t find it in her heart to give a damn because Emily was now unbuttoning her shirt and untucking it from her pants. 

Stacie almost lost her shit when Emily bit down hard on her nipple through her lacy bra. “Should I be concerned that you’re wearing this at work with a bunch of nineteen year olds staring at you?” Emily asked, reaching behind Stacie’s back and unclipping it.

“There’s- fuck- nothing to be worried about. You- Emily!- you are so much hotter than all of them combined.” Stacie gasped through Emily relentlessly sucking on her left nipple and pinching the right. “God, please never stop doing that.” Stacie begged, pitting her hand in Emily’s hair, holding her against her chest. 

Emily pulled away and grabbed Stacie’s hand, leading her over to Chloe’s desk. She put her hand on the small of her back, telling Stacie to bend over the side of the mahogany wood. “If Chloe found out you bent me over her desk, she would beat your ass. Quite literally.” Stacie said, looking back at her youngest girlfriend.

“If you don’t bend over this desk right now, I’m gonna beat your ass. Quite literally.” Emily said raising her eyebrow and unbuttoning her own jeans.

“Can’t you just do that anyway?” Stacks said, laughing at Emily’s blush. “What? Not expecting any talking back there, hotshot? Well, why don’t you punish me for it?” 

“Why have I never seen this side of you?” Emily asked, pulling her underwear down her legs and pulling Stacie toward her by the button on her pants, undoing it and pulling those down her legs.

“Don’t ever tell them I told you this, but our lovely girlfriends couldn’t handle all this, they’re too vanilla.”

“You don’t think I’m vanilla? I mean, I must seem more vanilla than they do.” Emily said, starting to pull Stacie’s underwear down, but the task was quickly taken over by its owner. 

“Well, are you? Because I think there’s more to you than soft touches and sweet nothings.” Stacie said, turning back around and bending over the desk as Emily instructed. 

“What makes you think that?” Emily asked unclipping her own bra and letting it fall off her shoulders.

“When we were all living in the Bella house, you left your laptop opened on the bed and I was madly in love with you so I was just gonna look at your recommended on YouTube but then when I clicked off of Spotify I saw that you were watching porn. And let’s just say I was enlightened.” Stacie chuckled to herself until she felt a hard slap on her ass, yelping at the surprising amount of strength behind it. 

“You went through my stuff? That’s so rude!” Emily whined, kneading the red spot she just made in Stacie’s ass. Which, by the way, felt far from comforting.

“Did you miss the part where I said I was madly in love with you? You weren’t supposed to get mad!” Stacie said, pushing her hips up into Emily’s hand. 

Emily rolled her eyes and took her hand away, making Stacie whine and huff. “Oh my God you’re such a baby, hold on.” Emily laughed, moving to the side of Stacie and letting her fingers find her clit. Stacie moaned and started grinding against Emily’s hand. She was embarrassingly wet to have barely been touched. What can she say? Emily’s new found strength opened up a world of possibilities. 

“Please, Em. Just do something.”

She felt Emily’s hand slip away and whined again, not even caring that her badass facade was slowly slipping away in front of and at the mercy of her literal puppy dog girlfriend. 

Emily leaned over Stacie’s back, her hardened nipples being rubbed just the right way. “Don’t you dare tell me what to do.” She whispered threateningly in Stacie’s ear. 

And then, the flood gates opened.

Lines of moisture ran down Stacie’s legs and she gripped the edge of the desk harder, trying to keep it together. Emily smirked and slapped Stacie again, making her hips slam against the side of the desk and then buck back into her again. “Wow, baby, I never thought you would be such a masochist.”

“I never thought you’d be such a sadist.”

Another slap.

Hard.

“Seriously, Stace, the back-talking isn’t gonna work with me. If you keep on, I’m just gonna spank you and then be done, I won’t even let you touch yourself.”

Stacie immediately shut her mouth and waited patiently for whatever Emily was going to subject her to. Luckily, it was fast and fucking awesome.

Emily got on her knees and started eating her out from behind. She was tongue deep in Stacie’s cunt within seconds.

And Stacie lost her shit.

She moaned and started writhing and bucking her hips against Emily’s mouth, which made it considerably harder for her to continue said eating out. 

So, Emily used one hand to grab Stacie’s waists and hold her still, and then used the other to smack her ass again. Stacie jerked away from the sudden, unexpected pain and was quickly pulled back by Emily’s strong grip.

Emily used her free hand to rub Stacie’s clit with her thumb, struggling to hold her still with just one hand.

“Stacie, baby, I love you and I love that you’re enjoying this, but if you keep moving I’m going to have to tie you to the bed frame.”

Stacie stopped and nodded, not trusting herself to give an answer that wasn’t just babbling and moans. Emily nodded in return and went back to her work. 

She removed her hand that was holding Stacie still and used it to softly massage the red spots on Stacie’s ass. “Are you done with the spanking? I don’t wanna hurt you if you’re not absolutely loving it. It hurts me to hurt you.”

“Please don’t stop.” Stacie begged, breathing heavily. Emily nodded, knowing Stacie couldn’t see her, and slapped her ass harder than the other times.

The contrast between the soft flicks of Emily’s tongue against her g-spot as well as the gentle strokes of her thumb against her clit and the harsh, stinging smacks on Stacie’s ass caused her to come undone with a loud scream of pleasure and then soft whimpers begging Emily for more contact, in what ever form.

Emily was kind of overwhelmed by it all. She obviously loved eating Stacie out and to be completely honest, as long as it was causing Stacie pleasure as well as pain, the spanking wasn’t too daunting. But having to figure out which one Stacie wanted in this moment, that absolutely terrified her.

“Love, do you want me to touch you some more or...”

“Both just... not as much. But, like, still a lot please.” Stacie begged.

The fuck does that mean?

“Um, alright. Of course. Just tell me if it’s too much, ok?” Stacie nodded at that and Emily stood up.

She reached under Emily and started rubbing her clit again, softer this time. She did that for a while, her fingers lazily stroking Stacie’s folds and entrance every once in a while, just letting her feel. She didn’t even think about spanking her again until she was through this haze. That would be too much all at once.

She slowly started picking up the pace and was awarded with Stacie moaning out her name. “That’s so hot, Stace, don’t stop doing that. Stacie nodded, determined, as if Emily just gave her a mission that was to be followed intricately and exactly. 

Emily finally dipped two fingers into Stacie’s dripping cunt, slipping deep into her before pulling out and plunging back in, deep, hitting her g-spot every time. She built Stacie back up so she was screaming and moaning before bringing her hand down on her ass once again, kneading the heated skin before doing it again. She continued this until Stacie came down, trembling, breath ragged.

“You ok?” She asked, genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, I just need a second, I haven’t had to recover from something like that since I started dating Beca and Chloe.” Stacie said, leaning into Emily’s touch as she gently rubbed her lower back and then reached down to rub the slightly bruised spots on her ass.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to bruise you, baby, I just got carried away.” Emily said.

“That’s ok, maybe Beca and Chloe will see them and get all protective and cuddly. That’s always the best.” Emily nodded I’m agreement and helped Stacie stand up.

“Or they would freak out and hide themselves away in their shells of affection and vanilla-ness.“ Emily said.

“Their what?”

Stacie and Emily jumped and turned around to see Chloe standing the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrow raised in a you-two-just-fucked-on-my-desk-and-now-you’re-gonna-pay way that made Emily gulp loudly.

“We were just...” Emily started, eyes wide.

“Ruining my new desk?” Chloe interrupted. “And making fun of Beca and I’s affection.

“No, God, no. We love your affection! Emily and I were just experimenting and we figured you two wouldn’t be in to that.” Stacie said.

“Uh-huh. Experimenting how, might I ask?” Chloe requested, walking over to inspect what exactly went on between her two youngest girlfriends while she was at work.

“Uh, um. Well, we were joking around about you beating our ass if Emily bent me over your desk so Emily bent over your desk.” Stacie explained.

“And then I beat her ass.” Emily added quickly, still not blinking.

“You did what?” Chloe said, grabbing Stacie’s arm and yanked her so she was turned around.

“Shit, Emily, these bruises are gonna take forever to fade. And all over her neck!” Chloe sighed, inspecting every inch of her girlfriend. Well, did you like it at least, Stacie?” She asked, moving her head around to see the fresh hickeys better.

“Yeah, I mean, Em’s strong as hell and it was hot. Damn, I could come just thinking about it.”

“Well, I get that you like it, and I understand, but that’s not something I’m comfortable doing for you. And Beca and I discussed it early on and she isn’t either but it’s cool if Emily does it. I just don’t wanna be a part of it. I’m sorry, Stace, I just don’t wanna hurt you.” Chloe said, kissing Stacie’s cheek and looking her in the eye.

“I get it. And I don’t expect you to. This can be something that just Emily and I share. When there are this many girls in a relationship, there’s bound to be certain things that aren’t for everyone. And that’s ok.” Chloe nodded and looked over at Emily who was still terrified.

“Em, it’s ok, I’m not mad, baby. It was just a little shocking is all.” 

Emily closed her mouth and blinked before nodding and curling into Stacie’s side and massaging the bruises again.

“See? You’re just as affectionate as I am! You just don’t have a problem beating her as well.” Chloe said, laughing at the younger one.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bemil gets hit on by two guys at a bar and Chacie loses their shit. (Let the dirtyness begin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Wolfy_46 for yet another amazing prompt!!!
> 
> I have to be up at 5:30 tomorrow morning so what else would I do besides write smutty OT4 content???

All four girls rarely got the same day off. So, when they get the same Friday off it’s due for celebration. Take that as you will. 

But, like I said, the girls all got the same Friday off. Well, Chloe and Stacie got the same Friday off and yelled at Beca and Emily’s boss (don’t tell them that though) until he finally relented and gave them a long weekend. His excuse was “I’m just tired as shit, y’know?” And Beca and Emily, remembering back to the last long weekend they had, gladly excepted the extra day off and rushed through the rest of the day. So now it’s Friday night and the girls have spent all day cuddling and watching their favorite movies. A porno, (Beca’s choice) A Walk to Remember, (Chloe’s choice: Becca sobbed, don’t tell anyone) and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, (Emily and Stacie’s choice) because quote, “c’mon, Chlo, I would be straight for Chris Pratt and you would too.” (Stacie got slapped for that one) 

After that they watched Glee for a while because, “Beca, you are too damn gay to not find Melissa Benoist even a little bit attractive. The eyes, Bec, the eyes!” Followed by, “Yours are prettier, Chloe.”

After Glee was Supergirl because, “What’s better than Melissa Benoist? Melissa Benoist AND Katie McGrath.” (Emily was not slapped for that one. Just agreed with)

But, the day is gone and now it is night and our four favorite ladies are at a club. Now usually they would go to a lesbian club to avoid getting hit on by any douchebag guys because women, no matter how attractive they find you, are just more respectful overall. But their favorite club was closed tonight so they decided to try out a different place.

So, like I said, the ladies are at a club and Emily and Beca left their girlfriends to go get more drinks. Mostly because Because needed space and Emily knew she couldn’t carry all four on her own. So, they were sitting at the bar watching Stacie and Chloe dance. Well, Stacie feel Chloe up while she grinded into her.

They were so caught up in the sight and the wetness forming between their legs to notice their drinks were done. 

That is until they heard some guy tell the bartender to put the drinks on his tab and then he and his friend sat on either side of them. 

They were both handed a drink and looked, confusedly up at their respected suitors. “Two for you girls,” Beca’s started, “and two for us” finished Emily’s.

“Sorry but those are for-“ Emily started.

“Who cares who they used to be for, all that matters is who’s getting them now.” Emily’s said, taking a sip of Stacie’s Jack Daniels.

“Yeah, ladies, we can show you a better time than anyone of your little friends ever could. So, do you two have boyfriends?” Beca’s asked. 

“No, do you?” Because responded, raising her eyebrow up at the guy. Her intimidating look quickly faded into a small smile when she saw Emily crack up out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh, so you think that’s funny, do you? Well, I’ll show you funny-“ Emily’s douche was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see who it was and was almost knocked out by Stacie punching him right in the nose.

“Threaten my girlfriend again I fucking dare you.” She warned, grabbing Emily’s hand and looking her over quickly to make sure there was no physical damage that she might have missed between the hot, sweaty bodies dancing all around each other.

“Looks like we’ve got a faggot over here, D.” Emily’s douche said to his friend, now dubbed as Dick because really? D? What else were they supposed to to call him? 

“Two.” Dick said, pointing to Beca’s hand that was tucked safely into Chloe’s. 

“Technically, that would be four, wise guy.” Beca said, rolling her eyes at Dick and whoever the other guy was. 

“Look, I don’t need a little bitch like you-“ 

“HOW many of my girlfriends are you going to threaten tonight, D?” Stacie asked, grabbing Beca’s free hand in her own.

“Of your...” Dick started, looking hella confused.

“C’mon, Chlo, let’s take our girls home.” Stacie said, waiting for Beca to stand up from her stool and then wrapped her hand around her waist.

“Good idea, babe. The drinks were on your tab, right, D?” Chloe said, kissing the top of Emily’s head and then putting one of her arms around her waist and the other on the small of Beca’s back so she and Stacie could guide her outside because she’s small and needs to be protected at all costs.

$

The four girls shuffled into their house and dropped their bags and jackets on the couch by the door, all heading upstairs. Beca and Emily eagerly bounded up first, knowing Chloe and Stacie were ready to mark their territory tonight. 

When Stacie and Chloe had laughed to amongst themselves, commented on how adorable their girls were, and then finally, finally made their way upstairs, they found Emily and Beca already half naked, deep into a messy make out sesh.

They looked at each other and immediately did the same, hurriedly and messily ripping each other’s dresses and underwear off, only stopping to occasionally admire the other's physique or how damn fast Stacie can unhook Chloe’s bra without looking.

They eventually stopped when their lips were swollen and they heard Beca let out a loud moan. They looked to see her on her back, legs thrown over Emily’s shoulders and Emily’s head hurried deeply in Beca’s thighs, loudly eating her out.

Stacie almost creamed herself right there. Chloe, on the other hand, merely motioned for her to walk over to the bed with her.

She gently rubbed Emily’s back and waited for her to look up at her, pupils blown and the entire bottom half of her face sparkling with moisture.

“Hey, why don’t you let me finish that and Stacie can take care of you.” Chloe said, watching as Emily nodded and gently moved Beca’s legs off he shoulders.

Beca whined and reached out for Chloe as Emily scooted over the other side of the bed, taking her bra off and she went. Chloe took Emily’s position between Beca’s legs and smirked when she saw the thick, white slick coating her thighs as well as a few smudges of Emily’s lipstick.

She licked up Beca’s folds and gently sucked on her clit, trying to ease her back to the edge she had almost made it over.

Meanwhile, Stacie walked around the bed and over to Emily, a look of pure adoration on her face. She sat in her knees beside Emily and gently pushed her shoulders so she was laying on her back next to Beca who was loving life at the moment. She slowly peeled Emily’s thong down her legs and threw them behind her. She straddled one of Emily’s thighs and bent down to kiss her passionately. “I know that you’re not like super into full conversations during sex, but I just wanted you to know that I love you guys so fucking much and I will punch as many dicks as I need to to keep you safe. And I know you get super insecure about where you stand in this relationship and I want you to know that you are the greatest thing to happen to us. You were the missing peace and you complete us. Please never forget that.”

Emily smiled and nodded, tears in her eyes. “Thank you, Stacie.”

Stacie smiles back at her and kissed her again, feeling her way down her chest and stomach and to her dripping center. She slipped two fingers easily into Emily’s folds and found her clit. She rubbed Emily’s clit with her thumb and slowly entered her with two fingers, never breaking their kiss.

Emily gasped, letting out a mewl afterwards and caused Beca to fall over the edge. 

Stacie continued her work, curling her fingers into Emily and adding a third. Beca was coming close to orgasm number two and Emily was seconds away from her first. She was so into what Stacie was doing with her hands right now that she almost missed Beca intertwining their fingers and smiling over at her.

“Don’t get soft on me now, Mitchell.” Emily said between gasps and moans.

Beca just smiled wider and kissed her hand before throwing her head back and screaming as waves of pleasure wrecked her entire body. Emily followed seconds later and moaned out Stacie’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave prompts for this ship, any variation on this ship, or any other ships from other tv shows and movies. If I know it I’ll do it ;P


	4. Office Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Emily overhears the girls telling each other about this stupid new office policy no more girlfriends/boyfriends visits. Well that's a rule Emily has to break. Work your dirty magic. 😏😁”
> 
> I didn’t really understand your prompt so this is my take on it. Hope it will suffice!
> 
> Idk what happened this kinda got away from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Ilovetoread2019 for the prompt. 
> 
> As always feel free to leave prompts for this ship or any variation of it as well as most other lesbian tv show or movie ships. Just leave it and if I know it I’ll do it.

Emily is a rule follower. In fact, she can only remember four times in her life when she broke the rules significantly and on purpose.

The first was when she was four and her mom told her not to eat the glue that she packed on her first day of preschool. Yeah, Emily was THAT kid.

Second was when she was seven and her best friend, Lily invited her over for a sleepover and they climbed out her bedroom window and snuck into the woods to climb trees and ultimately got caught by Lily’s dad.

The third time was when she was eleven and her mom told her not to eat too many Takis and she ate the whole bag and she had to go to the emergency room because her acid reflux was flaring up like crazy.

And the fourth, well, the fourth hasn’t happened yet. But Emily is preparing for it.

Last night at dinner she heard Stacie telling Chloe about how the dean at the college she works at is cutting down on unneeded visitors. That includes significant others that you aren’t married to.

And the four women don’t have sex at work. That often. And Emily wasn’t necessarily planning on having sex. But she was talking to Chloe about visiting her at work anyways and Chloe brought it up that Stacie has been so busy planning for her lectures that she hasn’t been thoroughly fucked in at least a month. Which is way too long for Stacie Conrad.

So, Emily and Chloe decided to discuss with Beca when the best time to visit Stacie was.

“I don’t know, guys. She seemed pretty serious about it. I don’t want her to get in trouble. If she’s not even allowed to let us visit, what would the dean do if she found out we were having sex in her office?” Beca said, playing with the cord to her headphones.

“We don’t have to do it in her office,” Chloe said.

“Good, glad we got that cleared up.” Because responded, turning back around to Emily’s track.

“We can do it on the lecture hall.” Emily added.

Beca whipped back around and stood up, walking by Emily and Chloe and out of the office.

“Becs? Where are you going?” Chloe asked, looking at Emily.

“Stacie?” Beca yelled, looking around for their tallest girlfriend.

“Yeah?” Stacie replied.

“Where are you?”

Chloe and Emily exchange confused looks and followed Beca.

“I’m in the bedroom, babe.” Stacie called back.

Beca walked down the hall and to bedroom with the other two hot on her heels.

She bust through the door and scared the shit out of Stacie who was reading a book on shark dichotomy.

“I just wanted to let you know that these two horn dogs were planning on coming to your PLACE OF WORK and fucking you IN THE LECTURE HALL because I’m a good girlfriend and didn’t want you to get fired.” Stacie looked up at her girlfriends. Emily and Chloe looked at each other, concerned by her lack of response. 

Stacie cracked a smile and laughed. You guys are insane. And no, I won’t get fired, Beca. I’ve been flirting with the dean for months now. She would just want to join in.” Beca huffed and stomped away, mumbling something about finishing her track. “So, when were you guys planning on visiting me?” Stacie asked, pulling Emily closer so she was sitting on her lap and holding Chloe’s hand that wasn’t supporting Emily.

“Probably tomorrow. We were hoping to get Beca on board but it looks like she’s gonna be a cock block.” Emily said.

“You can always tease her at work tomorrow so she gives in and you can come during lunch because I have to say she was right about the lecture hall being a little too far but I eat in my office so no one will suspect anything.” Stacie said, rubbing Emily’s back.

“Yeah and then she’ll kill me.” Emily said, instinctively leaning into Stacie’s touch. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll beat her up for you.” Chloe said, kissing Emily on the top of her head and sitting beside Stacie.

$

Beca was deep in thought, tongue between her teeth. She was finishing up with Emily’s last try at the chorus when she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders and smelt Emily’s perfume.

“Hey, baby, how’s it going? You almost done?” Emily asked, voice raspy and totally turning Beca on.

“Uh um.. yeah, sorry I was just uh.. I was just finishing up this last part. We did well today so we can probably finish by lunch and go get something to eat.” Beca said, trying to distract herself. 

“Oh! Chloe’s off today so maybe we can go get her first.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Beca said.

Emily walked around the desk and stood across from Beca. She pulled her hoodie off, revealing her black Pink Floyd crop top that drives Becca crazy. It goes just past her ribs and Beca was salivating.

“You ok, babe?” Emily asked, pretending to just now notice how Beca was staring at her.

Beca just nodded, her mouth open. Emily smirked and bent over to kiss Beca’s nose.

“You’re adorable, Becs.”

“You’re hot.” Beca blurted our, seemingly against her will. Emily grinned and sat down in the chair that was facing Beca.

Beca went back to her work, genuinely confused as to how her mouth just totally defied her brain. Emily waited until she saw Beca look up again and stretched, bending and over the back of the chair, causing her shirt to ride up and show off her bra.

“I’m done!” Beca said, shutting her computer without saving it and shoving it in its bag. 

“Did you save it?” Emily asked, quickly grabbing her stuff and hurrying after her girlfriend.

“No. Fuck!” Becca whispered the last part. “It’s fine, it’ll still be there as long as I don’t shut my computer down.”

“You sure?” 

“I really don’t know but I guess now’s the chance to learn.” Beca said, shrugging and grabbing Emily’s hand, leading her quickly out of the building and to the car. 

$

“So, are we going to see Stacie?” Chloe asked when Beca was sitting in the back and had zero control over where they were going.

“What? Emily!” Because yelled, slapping Emily on the arm. 

“Yeah, by the way, Beca’s super easy.” Emily said, wincing when Beca slapped her again.

“Becs! Stop beating Emily just because you’re insecure about easiness!” Chloe scolded, rubbing Emily’s arm.

“This isn’t fair!” Beca whined. 

“I think you’ll be ok.” Chloe said. “Besides, why are you so upset about having sex with your girlfriend?”

“I like having sex with Stacie. I do. Just not in a public place. Especially when she was clearly told not to do it.”

$

The three girls made their way to Stacie’s office, Beca grumbling and denying the growing moisture between her legs.

Chloe knocked on Stacie’s door and waited until she heard a quiet “come in” she could hear the shit eating grin in her voice and she quickly matched her. She opened the door and the three girls were immediately pulled into a huge, muscly hug.

Emily closed the door and locked it, turning around to see Beca and Stacie making out and Chloe smirking at them.

Stacie pulled away when she needed air and looked over at Emily. “Did you wear the shirt, Em?” She asked, laughing when Beca rolled her eyes and huffed. 

“You were in on this too?” She whined.

“Yes and you love it, don’t you?” Stacie laughed.

Beca meekly nodded and just kissed Stacie again, deciding she’d rather be fucked than stubborn.

Stacie picked her up by her thighs and sat her on the desk. She cupped her right cheek and leaned in for a bruising kiss.

Chloe tugged on Emily’s arm and pulled her in for a kiss as well. She pulled away and nibbled at her ear lobe. “You too, princess. It was your idea.” Chloe whispered, doing Emily some serious damage. She squirmed and whimpered at the nick name. “Come on, baby girl. Let’s go sit with Beca.”

Emily nodded and sat next to Beca, peeling her hoodie off on the way. “No wonder Beca got so turned on, Emily. That shirt’s fucking hot on you.” Chloe said, running her hands over Emily’s abs and leaning in to kiss her.

Emily blushed and leaned into Chloe, humming in content. She felt Chloe’s hands ride under her shirt and squeeze her boobs through her bra. Emily moaned into the kiss and felt Chloe smirk.

She reached behind her and pinched her butt, causing Chloe to swat at her arm and bite her lip. 

She pushed Emily’s bra up and played with her nipples.

Emily cried out and grinded against the desk. “Em, you gotta try to be quiet, we’ll get caught.” Stacie said, taking her hand that was pulling Beca closer be her thigh to Emily’s and rubbed it soothingly.

“Sorry.” Emily gasped out as Chloe rubbed her through her Nike shorts.

“It’s ok, baby.” Stacie said, leaning over and kissing Emily’s temple. She went back to Beca and unzipped her pants. She stuck her hand in them and traced the length of her folds with her index finger through her boy shorts. 

Beca gasped and dug her nails into Stacie’s biceps, trying to prevent herself from falling off the counter. “Jesus, Becs. Did Emily give you a lap dance or something?” Stacie laughed as she stuck her hand in Beca’s underwear, finding her clit and lightly pinching it. Beca kicked the desk hard and buried her head in Stacie’s shoulder. 

“You’re so sensitive, babe.” Chloe commented as she sucked another red mark into Emily’s neck. “You’re gonna have to wear your hair down for a while, love.”

“No! That means I have to wash it!” Emily whined.

“Gross” Beca breathed out between quiet moans and whimpers.

“What? I hate drying it.” She complained in response but was quickly quieted by Chloe flipping back the hood on her clit and rubbing it roughly. 

“Hush, I’m trying to focus.” Chloe scolded. Emily nodded and shut up. Chloe slipped two fingers into Emily’s dripping cunt and put her hand on the back of Emily’s head before gently moving it to the crook of her neck to muffle the moans. 

At this sight, Beca spazzed and bit down on Stacie’s shoulder. Hard. “Beca Mitchell that had better have been over my shirt or I swear to whoever the hell is up there that I will pull my fingers out of you right now and make sure you don’t cum until tonight.” Stacie said.

Beca froze and slowly moved Stacie’s cardigan so it was covering the bite mark that she just left there.

Stacie released a deep breath and pulled her fingers out. “No! No, no, no, please, Stace, I’m so sorry!” Beca sobbed out, hot and frustrated.

“You heard me.” Stacie said, lightly pressing into the mark. “Look, that’s hot. Like, super hot. But I can’t come in my office without bite marks and leave with them along side three hot women. Now go clean yourself up.” 

Beca bowed her head in shame and walked into the connected bathroom.

“That was mean.” Emily said, gasping as Chloe added a third finger and curled them.

“Yeah I totally lied. Can you guys please finish her at home?” Stacie asked, running her fingers through Emily’s hair and sitting behind her so she would have a sturdier place to lean on. Also because Chloe looked like she was about to topple over.

Emily nodded and leaned into Stacie as an orgasm ripped through her entire body, making her vision go white.


	5. Office Romance Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the last chapter. Stacie comes home early to finish Beca off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Wolfy_46 for this prompt!!! You’re a queen, thank you 🙏🏻

Stacie barged through the bedroom door as Beca came down from her high. Chloe’s face was buried between her legs and Emily was sitting behind her, leaving marks on her neck and playing with her nipples.

“Damn, I missed it! I was hoping I would get back in time.” Stacie whined as Chloe sat up and Beca relaxed into Emily again.

“How long did that take?” Beca asked, still a little disoriented from the whole thing.

“Not that long. I cancelled my last lecture so I could come here.” Stacie said, setting her stuff on the dresser and walking over to her girls. She took off her cardigan and dress so she was just in a white tank top and Nike shorts and sat down next to Beca.

“Sorry I bit you so hard. I didn’t realize it was gonna be so obvious I just didn’t want to be loud.” Beca said genuinely.

“That’s ok, love. I wasn’t really mad. I just kinda panicked.” Stacie said, cupping Beca’s cheek in her hand and tracing her thumb over her cheek bone, looking into her eyes.

“Yeah I figured that when you told Chloe and Emily to finish me at home.”

“You heard that?”

“No, I just knew Emily would never do that if you didn’t want her to. She’s too much of a wimp.”

Emily pinched the back of Beca’s arm in response and Beca squealed louder than she’d ever admit to. 

“Beca! Emily! Would you two please stop fighting! You two are gonna start leaving bruises and people are gonna think Stacie and I are beating you!” Chloe scolded, grabbing Emily’s hand and pulling it away from Beca.

Emily pouted and cradled the hand that Chloe grabbed onto. Chloe’s eyes softened and she moved over to hold Emily in her arms. “Baby, I’m not upset with you, I just want you guys to be careful.” She said, stroking Emily’s hair and kissing her forehead.

“Seriously?” Beca exclaimed. “She hit me! Where’s my cuddles?” She whined out the last part like a little puppy.

“Aw, Becs.” Stacie said, pulling Beca into her lap and kissing her cheek. “Are you jealous for Chloe’s affection?”

“No” Beca lied, crossing her arms like a toddler.

“Here, let me help you feel better.” Stacie grabbed Beca and pulled her into her arms so she was sitting across her lap. Beca instinctively leaned into her and rested her head on her shoulder.

Stacie smiled down at her and kissed her tenderly. “I love you, Becs.” Beca smiled at her and leaned more into her. If that was even possible. 

Stacie trailed her free hand down Beca’s stomach and down to her naval. She rubbed the inside of her thigh and felt nails dig into her back in anticipation.

She just smiled to herself and used her middle finger to lightly rub her clit. Beca just whimpered and waited for what Stacie would do next. 

Meanwhile, Chloe and Emily we’re cuddling with Chloe’s back up against the headboard. Emily had her right leg thrown over Chloe’s lap and her arms were wrapped around her waist. They both sat and watched the adorable scene play out in front of them.

Stacie gradually started rubbing Beca’s clit harder and Beca rolled her hips into Stacie’s hands. Stacie replaced her middle finger with her thumb and entered Beca’s cunt with two fingers.

Beca rolled her hips harder and let out a soft moan. She and Stacie were never this soft. They weren’t rough. Not by a long shot. But they never just held each other and made love. That was more of a Chloe and Emily or Stacie and Emily type thing.

She wasn’t upset about this new way either. That was just it. New. She was growing to like it though. She felt soft and loved and so, so safe in Stacie’s arms. It was like she was having an out of body experience. Every insecurity and stress and anxiety just melted away and it was Beca and Stacie and that was it. And she fucking loved it.

She loved it even more when Stacie started kissing her again. That’s the thing about Stacie. She’s like some sort of Goddess in bed. She’s had tons of practice and she is up for pretty much anything. But nothing beats her kisses. Her lips are so soft from the amount of Carmex she uses on a regular basis and she tastes like cotton candy. Like all the time. Strawberry cotton candy. And she always knows what to do. She knows when to nibble and when to bite and when to tug. She knows when you’re in the mood for just a passionate kiss and when you’re in the mood for a whole make out sesh. Even her quick pecks are better than anyone else’s.

So Stacie knew Beca was in the mood for soft and passionate. 

They kissed and Stacie continued her work, starting to curl her fingers, hitting Beca’s front wall over and over again. Soft and gentle.

She looked over at Emily who had her hand down Chloe’s pants. Lazily fucking her.

Beca had her eyes closed and was drinking in the sensations, just feeling. She started to clench around Stacie’s fingers, trapping them in. She rolled her hips more, trying to bring herself to that high.

Stacie helped her down, slowing down steadily and finally pulling out when Beca was breathless and sweaty. She kissed Beca’s eyes, her silent way of telling her to open them, and stuck her fingers in her mouth. Beca gladly took them in and sucked them clean.

When she was finished she released them with a ‘pop’ and relaxed back into Stacie. 

“C’mon, Becs, let’s go lay down next to Chloe and me and Emily are gonna make lunch.” Beca nodded but made no effort to move from her comfortable new resting place.

Stacie sighed and rolled her eyes half-heartedly. “Come on, sweet girl.” She said, lightly bouncing Beca’s head.

“Carry me.” Beca mumbled.

Stacie just laughed and stood up, carrying Beca to the top of the bed and laying her where Emily was just sitting. 

Beca and Chloe immediately curled into each other and closed their eyes, giving into sleep.

“Do you wanna lay down with them? You had a big time in my office earlier.” Stacie asked, pulling Emily into a hug.

“No, I’m fine. I don’t get as tired as they do.” She said, laying pretty much all of her body weight on Stacie.

“Ok, well, let’s go see what we have in this house because I don’t think any of us have been grocery shopping in like, five weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Emily learning choreography for Starving and shooting the music video, and the others aren’t happy about her dancing with shirtless men that are so much older than her. (Really jealous Beca since she produced the song)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wolfy_46!
> 
> In true kmhs fashion I changed the prompt a little and went way over the top😉. So Beca gets mad but not rlly she’s just kinda there. Chloe’s mostly the mad one and Stacie handles her 😉😉😉. 
> 
> Also their is some light bondage I guess??? Stacie ties her up. Also spanking because we learned that they like that. The smut is just Stemily though.
> 
> As always, feel free to leave prompts on this ship or any variation of it as well as most other tv and movie lesbian ships. I will do a SELECT FEW straight ones. Just leave the prompt if I know it I’ll do it.

It wasn’t very often that Stacie and Chloe got to visit Emily when filming one of her music videos. So normally, she would be excited when they finally could. But then again it isn’t very often that she’s dancing around shirtless men that are fifteen years older than her.

She’s a baby. Not really, she’s twenty. But to her girlfriends, she’s a baby. So when the costume designer people put their baby in a black bra and a mesh shirt and surrounded her by said shirtless thirty five year old men, they weren’t so excited either.

That being said, no one was less excited than Beca who produced the song and definitely did NOT agree to this. The damn thing was written by Emily ABOUT HER and Stacie and Chloe, of course. But that’s beside the point. What matters is that right now, this dude’s GRABBING her HIPS and she’s GRINDING and Beca’s going to FUCKING KILL HER!! 

To be fair, Chloe was definitely the least heated of the three. She sat and kept her mouth shut and watched her very young girlfriend do some very mature dance moves. Like twerking. Doesn’t matter. Like I said, she’s kept calm. And it wasn’t until the director told Emily to lean in to kiss this dude that she intervened, cutting them off right before their lips met.

“Hey, Em! We’ve gotta go. Our house is on fire.” Chloe said, only realizing when she said it with an emotionless face that maybe she should’ve have put a little more heart into it.

Emily whipped her head around, accidentally head butting the dude and immediately caught on when she saw Stacie looking pissed and then turned to Beca who had the same exact expression.

She pulled away and looked to her director. “Oh, um. That’s ok, Emily, we can continue this once you figure everything out. There’s no rush.” He said, because of course a middle aged white man directed this.

“Thanks, I’ll keep you updated.” She said, adjusting her bra and walked over to Beca, head ducked in shame.

Beca out her hand on the small of Emily’s back and led her over to their girlfriends who already had her stuff in their hands.

$

“I’m sorry, it’s just a music video, besides you have to do shit like that in Hollywood, it’s not like it means anything!”

“Yes, we know.” Chloe started. “But you also approved it and you could’ve hired a new director and you didn’t. We don’t have a problem with you kissing other guys and girls or even dancing with them. But, Em, come on, you had to know that was too much.” Chloe said, keeping her hands at ten and two and her eyes on the road. But her mind was far from where it was supposed to be.

“I thought it was hot.” Stacie said. She hasn’t spoken since she got in the car. 

“You what?” Chloe and Beca yelled together. Emily tried to nonchalantly cover her mouth to hide the laugh that was trying to escape her mouth.

“Yeah, I mean she obviously didn’t feel anything for them. It doesn’t get much gayer than dating three girls.” Stacie said, ignoring the looks from her oldest two girlfriends. “I’m just sayin’, it kinda turned me on.” At that, Emily bust out laughing, earning a light slap in the arm from Beca. “But if you’re really that mad we can always just punish her.” 

Beca and Chloe stopped and looked at each other and Stacie didn’t miss Emily’s squirming. She smirked to herself and put her hand on the warm inside of Emily’s thigh. She toyed with the hem of Emily’s shorts.

“What do you mean by that?” Chloe asked, honestly afraid of the answer.

“Chlo, I told you if we do anything... out of the ordinary that we won’t be upset with you if you don’t want to join in. It can be a me and Emily thing.” Stacie used the hand that wasn’t teasing Emily to comfort Chloe. She rested it on her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

“Just... please don’t hurt her too bad, ok?” Chloe said. She looked over at Beca who nodded in agreeance and looked at Stacie.

“Yeah she’s gotta be able to sit at some point.” Beca added.

Stacie just smiled and traced the seam over Emily’s cunt. Emily shivered and whined. Beca smiles to herself and squeezed Chloe’s hand.

$

The girls stepped into the house and laid their bags in the couch.

“Nope, no fire.” Stacie said. Looking around.

Chloe let out a breathy laugh and rolled her eyes. “What else was I supposed to say? I needed to get her off of him!”

“Literally anything else.” Beca said.

“Well, me and Em are gonna go to the bedroom. Do you guys need anything out of there before we start?” Stacie said, wrapping her arm around Emily’s shoulders.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other and shook their heads no. “We’re just gonna stay down here and watch tv and try not to think about you beating our precious little angel.” Chloe said, putting her hand on Emily’s shoulder and kissing her.

“You do that.” Stacie said, guiding Emily upstairs.

Emily almost ran up the stairs I’m excitement. The only thing that kept her from doing it was the idea that Stacie might not let her cum.

They walked into the bedroom and Emily turned to look at Stacie, waiting for instruction.

“Strip and get on the bed, on your back. Now.” 

Emily immediately pulled her shirt over her head as she made her way to the bed. She stared straight up at the ceiling, afraid to move and get in trouble. 

She heard Stacie shuffling around in the dresser and held her breath.

“Can I tie you up?”

Emily breathed out a ‘yeah’ and rubbed her thighs together, trying to get rid of some of the now uncomfortable arousal that was building up there.

“No. Spread your legs.” 

Emily obeyed and open her legs. She felt the bed dip by her feet and closed her eyes in anticipation. 

Stacie grabbed Emily’s right hand and tied it to the head board with one of Chloe’s scarves and then did the same with the left.

“Can you move them?” 

Emily tugged on the scarves and shook her head when they didn’t give.

“Do they hurt? Are they too tight?”

She shook her head once again.

The girls didn’t have a strap on. They had a dildo that they barely used. In fact, their sex life was very vanilla. Stacie didn’t mind. The sax definitely wasn’t her favorite part of the relationship. It was great, don’t get her wrong, but the dynamic and cuddles and movie nights were so much better.

But that being said, she wasn’t fully prepared for this. 

So, she pulled out the navy blue dildo that they had purchased about six months ago and only used it once. She applied a generous amount of lube to it and to Emily’s dropping cunt. It definitely wasn’t needed but she wasn’t about to hurt her down there. She would never.

Emily felt the tip of something nudge at her folds and held her breath. 

“Don’t cum until I tell you to.”

Then it was pushed inside of her. Stacie slowly worked it so it was buried to the hilt and then pulled it back out before repeating this. 

The thrusts were slow and deep and they left Emily softly moaning and rolling her hips.

She sped them up a little as she felt it get harder to thrust.

“Remember, don’t cum.”

She sped it up more and more until Emily was clenching so tight that Stacie was afraid of hurting her if she kept on.

“Please, can I cum?” Emily asked, tears in her eyes from straining so hard.

“Not yet, babygirl.” Stacie said, rubbing her thumb against Emily’s cheekbone, trying to keep things light so Emily know she’s not really mad.

Emily whined but still leaned into the soothing touch, resting her head there. 

Stacie gently lowered her head back down to the bed and pulled the folding out of her.

Emily yelled in surprise and frustration. “Why would you do that?”

“Because, this is a punishment. It’s not supposed to be all fun. You’re supposed to know not to be bad again.” Stacie plunged the dildo back into Emily, building her back up. Emily rolled her hips into Stacie’s hands until the dildo was hitting up against her G-Spot repeatedly.

Stacie waited until Emily was at the edge again and pulled out.

“Fuck!”

Hearing Emily curse was the absolute hottest thing ever. And Stacie’s fucked a lot of people. But because it was so hot, she took mercy in Emily. 

“I’ll make a deal with you, sweetheart. I edge five more times and then I let you cum. Or I let you cum now and then I spank you.”

“Spank me.”

Emily really should have felt embarrassed by how quickly she answered that but she wasn’t. If receiving was as awesome as giving had been, she’d take a spanking from Stacie any day, over anything, even ice cream, probably. Actually, that’s a tough one.

Stacie smiled down at her to let her know she wasn’t judging her and that she would take care of her.

“Ok, sweet girl.”

She pushed the dildo back into Emily and quickly pushed her back to the edge she she had been so close to twice before. This time, when Emily was clenching so hard against the dildo, Stacie just let her cum.

Emily screamed so loud that Stacie had to kiss her to muffle it so as to not scare Beca and Chloe.

Emily finally came down from her high, breath heavy and ragged. Stacie have her a second to recover while she took her own clothes off. Whenever she had done this in the past, it had always felt weird to be in charge of someone in such a vulnerable state and still be fully dressed. So, when she finished taking her clothes off, she walked back over to the bed and stroked Emily’s hair.

“You sure you’re ok with this? I won’t be mad if you back out now. I get it, it’s new.” 

Emily looked up at her with so much love and adoration. She shook her head with a small, tired smile and grabbed Stacie’s upper arm to help herself up.

Once Emily was sat up, Stacie sat down where her head had just been and then guided Emily to turn over and lay across her lap.

Stacie looked over the body in front of her and just admired it. Sure Emily Junk was an adorable little angel who should be protected at all costs, but she was also hot as hell.

She ran her hand over smooth, bare skin. She kneaded Emily’s ass and dipped her hand down to run her still wet pussy. 

Emily bucked her hips and Stacie lightly swatted her ass. She immediately froze and relaxed back onto Stacie’s lap.

“Are you sure you want me to do this on your bare skin? I can get your shorts or something.”

“Please do it on my bare skin.”

Stacie nodded to herself and decided to just do it. She had never been this nervous to spank a girl before. But then again she had never cared about a girl she had spanked as much as she does Emily.

But, with protection and love comes needs. Sexual needs. And Emily needs Stacie to do this for her right now. So she will. Besides, the idea of Emily writhing around on her lap, ass red and dodging the firm smacks being landed on it, that was just...

Stacie bit her lip and delivered the first spank. It was pitiful, really. Emily didn’t even flinch. So, she manned the fuck up and left and firm, stinging second blow and took Emily by surprise. Her body lurched forward and she gasped loudly.

Stacie wanted to ask if she was ok. If it was too much. If she wanted to stop. But then she felt a whole pool of moisture hit her thighs. So she got back to work. She delivered blow after blow on Emily’s ass until the entire thing was a light pink color.

She really only stopped because Emily was holding her breath.

“Just let it out, baby. Are you ready to stop?”

“No, please don’t stop.”

She didn’t. In fact, she picked up the pace. Hard, fast spanks to Emily’s sit spots and thighs that left her with a tingling sensation that cannot be described in any other way except for delicious.

Emily’s shoulders were shaking with silent sobs and Stacie could just picture the tear tracks. This was the only time Stacie had ever caused those and she hoped this would be be the only way as well. Forever. Because people who make Emily Junk cry are fucking jackasses and should be arrested immediately.

“Just tell me when you’ve had enough, Em.” Stacie said, rubbing Emily’s back between her shoulder blades. 

Emily nodded and lifted her ass a little to show Stacie that she wanted more.

Stacie landed and especially hard one right on top of Emily’s sit spots, her long fingers slapping against her cunt. 

“So demanding, Miss Priss.”

She decided to go harder on her, make her feel it for days. 

“Can I use a hairbrush?”

“There’s one in this drawer.” Emily opened the draw of the bedside table and pulled out a hairbrush for Stacie to use.

Stacie immediately started raining down spanks in Emily’s entire ass. She was bruising now, and sobbing, openly. Stacie trusted her to tell her to stop so she kept going. Hard. All of her strength (which was a lot) was going into this spanking and Emily wad taking it like a fucking champ. Maybe she wasn’t as soft as everyone thought.

Stacie decided that her ass was too bruised to continue there so she stared on her thighs. No doubt leaving bruises there too.

“I dare you to wear just a tshirt and thing to bed tonight and see what Chloe does.”

Emily let out a wet laugh in the midst of her sobs and nodded. 

“Just a little more. Go hard please.”

Stacie was using everything in her to finish it up. She had gone back to her ass and was landing random blows everywhere.

“Ok, stop! Stop!” Emily sobbed out. She was dripping on Stacie’s thighs and absolutely wailing. 

Stacie pulled her up and held her close. 

“I love you, baby girl.” She said, stroking her hair and rocking her.

It took Emily a while to respond. But she left a wet kiss on Stacie’s nose and grabbed one of her hands, guiding it to her bruised ass.

“Rub it.” She said in the cutest voice she could muster.

Stacie just shook her head and did as she was told. “You’re tough, Em.”

“I cried like a baby. I still am.” She whipped a tear from her cheek and laughed.

“Yeah, but you took it. I know that hurt but you took it and asked for more. I didn’t realize I had such a masochist in my hands.”

“Don’t you mean under your hands.”

Stacie laughed and held Emily closer.

$

The girls were getting ready for bed. Emily and Chloe were already cuddling and Beca and Stacie were getting changed.

Chloe pulled Emily closer and wrapped her arms around her waist. She gave her her show stopping smile and laid her head on her chest.

She settled and felt Emily stick her cold ass hands under her shirt to warm them and she jerked away.

“You’re such a butt!” Emily giggle and pulled her hands away. Chloe shook her head and playfully tapped Emily on the ass.

Emily jumped and let out an accidental whimper. All three girls stopped and looked at her with concern.

“What the hell?” Chloe said, sitting up and leaning over Emily. She pulled her shorts and underwear down a little to see what was wrong.

“STACIE CONRAD!”


	7. Couples Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chemily goes for a couples massage and Steve find out and decide to punish them. (I accidentally deleted the real prompt. My bad)
> 
> This reminded me of that episode on Friends so I went with that. I hope it’s what you wanted!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave requests. You know the drill. Thank you to Ilovetoread_2019 for this prompt. You’re a real one 👏🏻👏🏻

It’s nearly impossible for a four way relationship to do everything together. But it’s definitely possible for everyone to at least get invited. Which is why Beca is rushing up the stairs, fuming. But not really, she loves her girlfriends too much to be mad at them.

“Look at what I just found in Emily’s work bag.” She said, slapping a piece of paper down on Stacie’s desk.

“Becs, I’m planning for my lecture, I don’t have time to intervene in your snooping.” Stacie said, not looking up from her lesson plans.

“It’s a couples massage. A SECRET couples massage and we weren’t invited.”

“Well, yes, that does play a part in the SECRET couples massage.” Stacie replies, unbothered by it all.

“You’re really not upset that they planned this without us?”

“Once I’m done with this I’m sure I will be, but until then, I have to plan for my lecture.”

Beca huffed and rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna sit in your chair and throw Chloe’s paper clips at you until you stop that and be mad with me.”

Stacie continued working, ignoring her girlfriend.

“Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Becs said as she walked across the room to a leather arm chair that was beside Chloe’s desk.

Beca picked up Chloe’s little plastic container of paper clips and started throwing them at Stacie, missing most of them. One hit her in the ear and Beca was afraid she cut her.

But through all of this, Stacie remained unbothered. Fortunately for Beca, Emily sends her cute TikToks all the time, so she knows exactly how to handle this situation.

She got up and walked over to Stacie again.

“Beca, I told you I-“

Stacie was cut off by Beca throwing one leg over her lap and curling up against her chest, blocking most of her view from her computer screen.

Beca heard Stacie sigh and she waited for a second before she felt Stacie wrap her arms around her and kiss the top of her head.

“What do you want to do about it?”

$

Chloe picked Emily up from school late. She got held up at work and it wasn’t her fault but she was still stressed and they were running late for their couples massage.

“Hey, babe.” Emily said, throwing her stuff in the back seat and sitting in the front. “You’re late.”

“Yes, I know that, Emily. Would you please just buckle your seatbelt so we can go!” Chloe snapped.

Tears immediately welled up in Emily’s eyes and she curled into herself, lip quivering.

“Em, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped. I just- it’s been a long day. But I’m so, so happy to see you.” Chloe grabbed Emily’s hand and kissed her knuckles.

“It’s fine.” Emily said, almost inaudible. Emily’s always been sensitive. The girls know that. They try to make sure they never yell at her or tell her off. If she does something wrong one of them talks to her. The conversation is full of jokes and teasing and tickling. Emily works better this way. It’s usually Stacie who talks to her. It’s not that Emily likes Stacie more than Beca and Chloe, she really doesn’t, it’s just that Stacie and Emily were best friends in college and they know each other better than anyone else.

Beca and Chloe except that and don’t get jealous.

But Stacie isn’t here right now.

And Emily’s chin is wobbling and Chloe knows any attempts she makes are going to seem lighthearted and forced because she’s stressed and tired. 

So, she does what she can without freaking Emily out even more than she already is. She puts her hand on her knee and squeezes it. “I’m sorry, baby. Maybe tonight, after the massage, I can take you out for dinner at that Italian place you like so much and then we can take a shower and I can show you just how sorry I really am. Does that sound ok?”

Emily smiled at her and nodded, resting her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

$

The drive to the massage therapist was full of Chloe subtly teasing Emily by rubbing her thigh a little too high up for comfort and then laughing when Emily would bury her head in the crook of her neck and whine.

“Aren’t you supposed to be paying attention to the road, Chloe?” Emily whined when Chloe traced her fingers over the seam of her jeans.

“I am, what makes you think I’m not?” Chloe teased, adding a little pressure.

“Chloeee! You know what you’re doing! Stoppp!” Emily whined, trying to tug Chloe’s hand away.

“You don’t like my affection?” Chloe fake pouted.

“Of course I like your affection, but I don’t like your teasing.” Emily stated, intertwining their fingers.

Chloe smiles to herself and pulled into the parking lot.

They walked into the building and signed in, the receptionist told them to sit in the waiting room and wait for the masseuses to get the room ready.

“Are those new shoes?” Chloe asked, looking down and Emily’s Vans. “Don’t you usually wear the the white ones?” 

“Yeah, Stacie took my grey ones so I had to wear these. I usually don’t wear them on campus because I don’t want to get grass stains on them. But the joke’s on her, I spilled coffee on the right one this morning.” Emily said with a proud smirk on her face.

$

Beca and Stacie snuck into the back door and walked down the hall to a door labeled ‘Scrub Closet’. “What are we gonna do about the people who are supposed to be giving the massages?” Stacie asked, looking around and then waking into the room behind Beca.

“I called this morning and asked for two of my friends from high school who work here and then I texted them and told them what was going on and that they would still be paid. They laid out some scrubs for us and told me what room Chloe and Emily would be in.” 

“Wow, is you have everything figured out, huh?”

“Yeah”

They got dressed and called for the girls to be lead to the room. 

$

Emily and Chloe were told to undress and get under the sheets on the bed. They did that and waited. 

They heard the door open and what had to be the fakest Australian accent they’d ever heard ask if they were ready. 

“Yeah”

Beca walked over to Emily’s table and reached to pull the sheet back before hesitating and looking over at Stacie for guidance.

“Um.. we’re gonna pull the sheets back. If that’s ok with you, of course!” She quickly corrected herself.

“That’s fine.” Emily said, starting to lift her head up but stopped when she felt a hand stop it before hesitating and pulling away. 

Emily froze and waited. “I- we would prefer it if you kept your head down, it helps your muscles relax.”

This spout of made up bullshit came in the form of a fake southern accent that had a familiar twang that Emily couldn’t quite put her finger in *on*

Beca and Stacie waited for their girlfriends to relax into the beds and then pulled their sheets down to their waists and then a little lower. 

Emily, having never gotten a professional massage, didn’t really think anything of it, but Chloe squirmed in discomfort.

She felt fingers trail down her back, the ones on the left hand were callused. Chloe’s mind went to Stacie’s hands, how the fingers on the left were also callused from playing the guitar. They were soft when she first joined the relationship but grew rough from the many nights that Emily demanded she play the newest Ed Sheeran song or from when Beca insisted she play for the acoustic version of Emily’s first single.

The fingers made their way to the ticklish spots on Chloe’s sides. Chloe jerked and squirmed before hearing a quiet “sorry” that was clearly trying to cover up and laugh.

The hands continued their path to Chloe’s ass and gently kneaded it. Chloe tensed up and was about to tell this wannabe Australian off for sexual harassment when she saw it. The grey Vans. She looked on the right one and saw the light brown stain and laughed a breathy laugh to herself. Emily’s coffee was always loaded with sugar and milk and like four beans worth of coffee. This was definitely Stacie and, if she knew anything about the always dynamic duo, the woman undoubtedly giving Emily the most pokey and hesitant massage she’ll ever receive, is Beca.

“I love you, Stace but you’ve got to work on your Australian accent, Amy would be appalled.” 

The movements froze and Beca squeaked in a super not badass way that caused Emily to giggle lightly.

“What are you guys doing here?” Chloe asked, propping herself up on her elbows and looking at her girlfriends.

“We should be asking you two the same thing.” Beca said, absentmindedly playing with Emily’s hair and lightly scratching at her scalp.

“Beca, we’re here to punish them not playing with their hair until they fall asleep.” Stacie said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chloe asked, raising her eyebrow at her tallest girlfriend.

Stacie opened her mouth and then stopped, thinking for a second. “We didn’t think this through.” She admitted.

“Yeah, we’re totally unprepared.” Beca added.

“Well, we have to do something.” 

“I got us in here, the rest was your job.”

“Well you could have told me that.”

“I’m sorry, but I was-“ 

“Look, as adorable as it is to see you two fight over who decides out punishment, I think Em and I would prefer it if you got to it. We’re supposed to be done in an hour and a half. Which means we have an hour left.” Chloe said, looking up at them expectantly.

Stacie and Beca locked eyes and made a silent agreement. Stacie walked over to Emily and helped her stand up, leading her over to Chloe’s bed and having them sit next to each other without touching. 

She walked back over to Beca who had laid down on the other bed so she was holding herself up with her elbows and her legs were spread for Emily and Chloe to see her now naked and cunt and swollen clit.

Emily and Chloe moaned almost in synchronization and reached for each other.

“Stop!” They both froze and looked at Stacie. “Emily, you have about three seconds to get your hand from between Chloe’s legs before I put you both over my knee. Now, does that sound like a good punishment?”

“That’s not fair! Emily likes that!” Chloe complained, crossing her arms and huffing like a child.

“Well, then I suggest you keep your hands to yourself and don’t even think about touching yourselves and watch like good girls.”

Emily shuddered at “good girls” and complied, folding her hands and resting her chin on them so as to avoid temptation.

Beca smiled at that and motioned for Stacie to come over. Stacie kneeled down on front of her and licked from her entrance to her clit and then sucked on it. Beca threw her head back in a silent moan and rolled her hips into Stacie’s mouth. 

Emily whimpered and Chloe looked over at her. Giving her a weak smile. “This was your idea, butthole.” Emily said, giving her a childish glare.

“Hm” Stacie started, sending vibrations into Beca’s clit. “Well, that’s good to know. Thank you, sweetheart.” 

Emily stuck her tongue out at Chloe who rolled her eyes and squeezed her things together to stop the painful lack of pleasure.

Stacie brought two fingers up and entered Beca, stretching her enough to elicit and utterly sinful moan from her. She thrusted in and out of her while lapping at the juices that ran to her clit and every once in a while grazing her teeth against it.

Stacie was right, this was a great punishment. Especially to Emily who had been teased the entire car ride by Chloe. She watched as Beca was coming closer to the edge, rolling her hips and holding back moans that would surely get them banned.

She curled her fingers into Beca and brought her over the edge. She guided her through her orgasm, standing up and finishing with her fingers so she could support her when her arms couldn’t hold her anymore. 

Beca finally came down from her high and relaxed into Stacie’s arms, resting her head against her chest.

Stacie kisses her forehead and laid her down, pulling her underwear and pants back on.

She walked over to Emily and Chloe and sat in between them. “Now, Emily, what were you saying about this being Chloe’s idea?” She asked, pulling Emily into her lap and rubbing a teasing finger through her folds. 

“She told me she got this appointment for us and I told her that you guys might get upset. She assured me that this was just for us because we never get time alone together and that you didn’t have to know.” Emily spilled, gasping through the whole thing.

“Wow, thanks, Em.” Chloe said, taking a deep breath as Stacie entered Emily with one finger, thrusting slowly.

“Don’t you dare cum.” Stacie whispered into Emily’s ear, speeding up her thrusts. She turned to Chloe and told her to not touch herself or Emily. 

She continued thrusting and used her thumb to rub Emily’s clit, sending wave after wave of white hot pleasure coursing through her entire body, every nerve ending from her lower stomach to the tips of her toes was ignited and causing her to spaz and shake in Stacie’s arms.

As she was coming close to the edge, spurred on my Stacie whispering how good she was doing I’m her ear and Chloe whimpering in frustration, she grabbed onto Stacie’s shirt, balling it up in her fists and tugging on it. “I have- I have to cum. I have to cum now, Stace, please, baby, I need to cum now!” She begged, straining every muscle in her body, trying with everything in her to hold in her orgasm.

She had been close since the car ride and watching Stacie and Beca definitely didn’t help.

“You don’t usually cum nearly this fast.” Stacie commented, slowing down her thrusts for Emily’s sake. “Is it the exhibitionist in you or do I have something else to punish Chloe for?”

“She was teasing me on the way here, I almost came when I saw you with Beca.” Emily said, whining and squirming.

“Now why did you do that, Chlo?” Beca asked, finally recovered from her own orgasm.

“I yelled at her and I was all stressed and I knew I couldn’t make her feel better with jokes and stuff like I usually do so I just teased her.” Chloe explained.

“Well, you know how we feel about yelling, especially at our little princess.” Stacie started, “You’re doing something well, Em, just hold on a little bit longer, we need to make sure Chloe’s learned her lesson. I’m sorry you have to play a part in this because you’re doing so well. You’re such a good girl, Em, you’re so good.” She assured.

Emily nodded and kept going, holding on to the only string of self control she had left. 

Hearing Stacie’s reassurance that she was good, that she was doing so good, made her feel like she do anything fucking thing she wanted to. She lived for that shit.

Chloe was struggling, to say the least. She knew the second she got home, her girlfriends were gonna hive her her release. That being said, they had fifteen more minutes left and then had to, somehow, get Emily out of here.

Stacie took pity on the girl on her arms and decided to show her a little mercy. She sped up her thrusts and added two fingers so she was curling all three into Emily’s g-spot every time. “You can cum now, sweet girl.” Stacie said, kissing her forehead.

Emily came onto Stacie’s fingers, biting into her clothed shoulder.

$

“What is it with you people and biting?” Stacie asked as she helped Emily pull her clothes on. 

“At least I didn’t leave a mark.” Emily said, throwing her jacket at her. 

Beca rolled her eyes and pulled it on.

Emily smiled and yawned, stretching out her sore limbs. “Awww! Is out little girl tired?” Chloe cooed, brushing her fingers through Emily’s hair.

“I think this is the opposite of how you’re supposed to feel after a massage.” Emily joked as Stacie came back from putting her and Beca’s scrubs back in their closet.

“Well, me and Beca need to sneak back out and we’ll meet you two at home. That is if Chloe can not be a little butthole in the car.” Stacie said. 

“I think we’ll be fine.” Chloe said, trying not to think about the arousal soaking her underwear.


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

So I got a new phone and shit got messed up and to make a long story short, I lost all my prompts. So, please leave prompts on this chapter and remember I will do other ships. I actually kinda want to expand so please, if you have any other ship prompts, I’m begging you, please leave them!!!! 

\- much love, kmhs


	9. STILL NOT AN UPDATE

I’m so sorry for yet again not having an update. But, I come bearing good news! My phone is activated and ready to go which means I can write and post even when I am not at my house! I have a shit ton of prompts at the moment so they’ll be closed until further notice. However, I’m really into Supercorp rn. So, if you have any prompts for those lovely ladies, I’ll be staring a second book for them!! Send in as many prompts for them as you want!!

\- much love, kmhs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing here but I do write on Wattpad so I hope I don't suck too much. But my friends found my Wattpad so this is for my nastier stuff. ;P


End file.
